Crimson Eyes
by Syfuuhan
Summary: SemiAU HPxN Harry Potter x Naruto Crossover Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki are the best of friends, and have no secrets, between themselves, at least. Full Summary inside.


DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does. 

Full Summary:

Semi-AU / HPxN Harry Potter x Naruto Crossover/ Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki are the best of friends, and have no secrets, between themselves, at least. Their teacher is the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and have untapped potential. They have learned much, and are Konohagurke no Saito's ultimate weapons.

A/N: The first chapter is all going to be a debriefing.  
---  
At age six, Uchiha Sasuke was a genius. He could se the best and worst of the people around him.He saw that his brother was a kind, loving brother, and that he would do anything to protect him. He saw that the council was cruel, and and ignorant. He also saw that one day, Uchiha Itachi would eliminate the Uchiha Clan.

A few months after Sasuke was born, the Council sent an agent to eliminate the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and his family. Why? The Council believed the agent to be the lost descendant of Uchiha Madara. Madara was the only person to ever have any form of control over the Kyuubi. They had hoped that the death of the Kyuubi would make the Uchiha Clan the strongest in the Shinobi Nations. But, they made a mistake. The Agent was only able to finish the Kyuubi's litter, and his mate. The Kyuubi, enranged, went on a killing frenzy. Through what little senses remained, he was able to detect the ever so familiar chakra of the Sharingan. The Kyuubi taken many a life in his madness, and was eventually sealed away into the stomach of a new-born child, Uzumaki Naruto, the son of Kazama Arashi, Yondaime no Hokage.

How did Sasuke know this? Some would call Sasuke an Oneiromancer, if it weren't for the fact that he dreamed of the past. From his dreams, Uchiha Sasuke learned a great deal about his clan, Konoha, and his abilities. He had even mastered some of the most complex fire jutsu's. But, he kept his abilities a secret, which was no hard feat. Even when he witnessed the downfall of his clan.

---

After the massacre, Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto had met, and had became the best of friends. Brothers, they could be called. At age eight, Sasuke had revealed to Naruto why he was such a hated person. Naruto was able to somehow shrug it off. Not too long after that, they began sharing ideas, and talking about what to do with their lives. They both has a huge supply of chakra, but inaccessible. A few weeks later, Sasuke stumbled, literally, upon Uchiha Madara's scrolls, and learned almost everything there was to know about the Kyuubi, except for his name. The most sacred of all things. Sasuke revealed his discovery to Naruto, and asked him if he wanted to meet him.

"It will, I believe, hurt you, very much. Madara-sama was able to create an image of the Kyuubi, and hear his voice, even if they were countries apart. He did not, however, consider that Kyuubi-sama could be sealed. I've made some changes that I believe SHOULD allow us to talk with him, in this reality. I also think that I can bring our conscious minds, to the place where he is sealed."

"Cool! I've always wanted to see my insides!"

"Haha, dobe. Well, let's go! Sharingan!"

For a few seconds, Naruto felt dizzy, and then blacked out. In less than an instant, he saw before him, not only Sasuke, but a huge cage. At once, they heard a huge growl.

"**Those eyes... I have seen those before... you are... an Uchiha?**"

"Hai, Kyuubi-sama. But I am no regular Uchiha; I am the descendant of Uchiha Madara, and the inheritor of his prowess." 

""

"And the other one with me is Uzumaki Naruto, your cage. We seek your counsel, and your infinite wisdom, Kyuubi-sama." 

"**And why, kit, should I help you?**"

"Because... Madara-sama would have wished it, and, it seems that your chakra, and Naruto's, cannot seem to yet exist in a state of symbiosis. Without your help, you will both die." 

"**Hah! Kit, you are amusing! You are truly Madara-kuns heir. Very well, I shall help you both.**"

Naruto could hardly contain his glee. "Haha! Awesome!"

---

With the Kyuubi no Kitsune's assistance, in less than three months, Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto, became Konoha's most powerful... genins, of course. But, their bodies were slowly dying. They couldn't withstand the power the boys had achieved, and had to go under an enhanced puberty. Because this was so complex, Saindaime Hokage had to call in Tsunade, and Shizune, the best Medic-nin Konoha ever had, and her assistant.

Though access between them should've been disabled, some of Sasuke's chakra was able to manifest itself inside the bowl of Naruto, allowing them to communicate, even in their comatose state. Through this, they discussed warfare, tactics, economics, and ninjutsu.  
They were in their coma for over nine months, but time had barely seemed to pass. Sasuke's chakra slowly dissipitated, and both he and Naruto were brought back to reality.

---

"Think they'll be alright?"

Naruto and Sasuke started hearing foreign voices.

"Those brats had better be! We've slaved nine months on them, and I wasn't allowed to gamble at all!"

"Ugh..."

"What was that!?"

"Tsunade-sama, I think they're waking up."

"Oooh, the Gaki's are waking up!"

"Gah... my body feels so sluggish. What the hell happened...?" Sasuke asked.

"Yea... I don't remember being this tall... either..."

The boys stood up, and demanded an explanation from the Medic-nin's.

---

Shortly after that, the deaths of Uchiha Sasuke, and Uzumaki Naruto were announced to the public. According to the report, they were attacked in the forest by foreign Ninjas, and killed. However, noone noticed that there were two new Anbu, Natsuhiboshi, and Shenlong.

---Tsuzuku---

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Unlike my other story, I actually plan on updating often. I've kinda hit a snag in my other story, sorry! Anyways, review! Tell me what you think!

Chapter 2 Preview:

"Intresting... this magic..." said Sasuke, in perfect English. "This is very intresting... imagine what forms of espionage you can do with this, Naruto!"


End file.
